Thinking Of You
by BrunadoHenderson
Summary: "Me acorde, como a Bela Adormecia, me acorde desse terrivel pessadelo, no qual eu não tenho você. Você disse, siga em frente, mas para onde eu vou? Ele beijou novamente os meus labios, eu senti sua boca, mais uma vez, ele me puxou pra perto, eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma. Você é o melhor, melhos de todos." Baseada em Thinking Of You: Kate Perry e Hope You Find It: Miley Cyrus.


_**Recomendo:**_ Bom, recomendo vocês_ escutarem Tinkinf Of You da Diva, Katy Perry. E também, Hope You Find It da Miley. Outra diva._

_Qualquer erro de caligráfia, me fale._

Fic Totalmente minha.

_**Um pouquinho sobre o que eu, falo da fic:**_ _Realmente, eu acho que cada fic tem um tipo de romance/drama diferente, ou o autor, resolve colocar um pouco de romance/drama em cada capítulo._

_Bem, aqui é diferente. Peguei cada restinho de cada fic que eu tinha, com duas músicas que eu ouvi recentemente, e com um pouco de "esperiencia" minha, e pus a escrever._

_Acho que essa foi a one-shot, que eu me envolvi mais. Coloquei um pouco dos meus sentimentos. Espero que vocês se identifiquem com esse amor "não-correspondido". E gostem._

_Beijos. Enjoy :3_

_**Últimas informações: **_Também postada no .br

* * *

Quando eu estou com outro eu penso em você. Eu sei, é estranho. Mas eu ainda não me acustumei com o fato de você não estar todas as manhas comigo. Ele me beija, mas eu penso em você. As coisas que você fez por mim, não é facil esquecer. Tem coisas que você precisa saber. **Eu ainda amor você**. Quando você vem me buscar, para que eu olhe nos seus olhos, e te diga "eu te amo" ? Venha, me busque desse pesadelo, como o príncipe salvou a Branca de Neve, da morte profunda. Você já tem cabelos brancos? E o seu topete, ainda está de pé? Venha, deixe eu bagunça-lo. Te irritar, mas te amar. **Quero que você seja meu**. Me possua. Me deixe ser feliz com você. Não parei de ter sonhos com você, sonhos que eu ainda quero realizar. Quero sentir seus musculos, o calor do seu corpo.

Espero te encontrar. Te ver. Todos os dias eu deixo a porta aberta, caso você chegue sem avisar, e queira me fazer uma supresa, você sabe que eu odeio. Mas só de escutar você rindo, do meu grito de susto, já me faz sentir melhor. É como um paraíso, eu e você. Adão e Eva, se amando, nos primeiros dias que a Terra foi criada. **Quero ficar com você, até que a morte nos separe**. Me salve, herói. Como o homem-aranha, salva sua amada. Alguém já deve ter ocupado o meu lugar, e que você já a faz feliz.

Mas não se esqueça do nosso amor. Nem te ver de longe, eu posso. Te encher de beijos, te encher de cosquinhas, não posso. Me acorde, como a Bela Adormecia, me acorde desse terrivel pessadelo, no qual eu não tenho você. **Você disse, siga em frente, mas para onde eu vou?** Ele beijou novamente os meus labios, eu senti sua boca, mais uma vez, ele me puxou pra perto, eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma. **Você é o melhor, melhos de todos**. E sim, eu me arrependo, como eu pude me permitir deixar você ir? Agora a lição está aprendida. Seus olhos, mais uma vez, olhando dentro dos seus olhos, você não vai vir, arrombar a porta, e me levar embora?

[...]

"Você é como um verão indiano,

No meio do inverno

Como um doce duro

Com uma surpresa no centro

Como eu fico melhor

Uma vez que já tive do melhor?

Você disse que há

Toneladas de peixes na água

Então as águas eu vou examinar."

Saiba que as nuvens, elas não vão a nenhum lugar. Eu pensei várias vezes em te ligar, antes que você se afastasse demais da cidade. E eu espero que seja tudo que você sempre sonhou para a sua vida e muito mais, eu espero que você esteja feliz, onde quer que esteja, seja realizado. Meus sonhos? Bem, meus sonhos foram por "água 'baixo" quando você se foi. Ele.., bem ele, não é nada para mim. Saiba que estou com ele, só por sua **causa**. Para te esquecer. Mas isso não está funcionando. Cada coisa que ele faz, me lembro de você.

Hey, volte! Volte para mim. Venha! Me encha de marcas de mordidas. Me leve para a cama, me encha de prazer. Me deixe ser sua novamente. Esqueça ela. Duvido que ela te toque, como eu toco, que fale eu te amo. Ou que seja pelo menos sincero. Você sabe o quanto eu amo você. Você nem pecisa pensar ao contrario. Venha, seja o meu mostro, com que eu te beije, e você vire um príncipe. Como a bela e a Fera. Venha, deixe-me retirar o maldoso feitiço. Vamos viver, aventuras. Ser pessoas fora da lei. Por você eu faço tudo.

Para o **meu** pequeno, grande homem. Logan.

Beijos, Erin.


End file.
